From the Heart
by ASUPGM05
Summary: The battle with Z-ONE is over, and Team 5D's are invited to Martha's for a celebration.  But, there is one Signer who needs to say something to another.  How will it conclude?  POSSIBLE SPOILER TO EPISODE 152...BUT NO GUARANTEES.


_**From the Heart**_

It had been several days since the battle with Z-ONE and the Arc Cradle's failed attempt to destroy New Domino City. After wanting to get away from all the dueling, Team 5D's were invited by Martha, for she and the kids there wanted to have a dinner party in celebration on their WRGP win and for saving millions of lives. Upon arrival, Team 5D's were amazed by how much work was done by everyone that had set up for the party; banners, an endless buffet, poker table, and everything in between.

Leo was the first to the buffet table and soon filled up his plate in record time, much to the amusement of his twin sister as she witnessed his attempting to keep the food on his plate before arriving at the dinner table.

Crow was playing poker with Jack and Blister, and several kids wanted to know how to play stud. Jack insisted he was a master at it.

"There you go kids, nothing beats two pair!" Jack acts proudly.

"Sorry, Jack, but I think four of a kind is better." Blister confesses. The kids are in awe of what Blister could come up with.

"But how!" Jack demanded. "I bet you had an extra 10 of hearts and 10 of spades up your sleeve!"

"Sorry, but I don't have sleeves on my vest…" Crow and the kids couldn't help but laugh at all the nonsense, as Jack places his head down on the table in defeat.

Meanwhile, Aki was having a chat with Martha as they were watching all the festivities happening in and out of the house. Aki had explained that she was almost finished with Duel Academy, as she will be in her final year and is looking to go into the Duel Circuit full-time soon thereafter. While in the conversation, Aki spots Yusei outside standing on the porch, looking at the skylight, possibly thinking about what's next for him and his team. Martha happens to notice Aki's staring at Yusei.

"What's on your mind, my dear?" Martha asks.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really." Aki insists, but the small lie didn't work on Martha.

"Well, just by looking at your eyes, I can tell you have special feelings for my Yusei over there." Martha smiling. Aki blushes.

"Huh? How's that possible?" Aki attempts to deny it.

"I can't be fooled, dear. I've seen that expression 100 times beforehand, and it's undeniable. All I can say is believe in what your heart is telling you. Once you believe it, you'll be happy."

Aki puts Martha's words in thought and thinks on what's right for her.

"Go ahead and speak to Yusei." Martha insists. "Besides I hate it when he's by himself. I'll keep the twins company." After a moment, Aki nods to Martha and walks towards Yusei.

"Hey, Yusei…"

"Hi, Aki." Yusei replies with a smile.

"I thought I come over and keep you company. And, um, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Yusei acts somewhat surprised, but nods in agreement. As they walk outside Martha's house and towards the woods, Martha notices their walking together and couldn't help but smile.

'_Believe in your heart, Aki."_

The two were not talking a whole lot during their walk, except about the skylight and the stars that were hovering over New Domino City. But, Aki was waiting for the right moment…

…until they were away from everybody and in the open. This is when Aki stopped walking, and Yusei notices it. He then sees the sparkle in Aki's eyes that jumped out at him.

"Aki…"

"Yusei, there is something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

After a moment, Aki walks towards Yusei and holds his hand with hers. Yusei develops a slight blush.

"Ever since you saved me from my powers as the Black Rose, my life has changed for the better. My acceptance from others has been nothing but wonderful and the way I see life now is a blessing, with the Duel Academy, the WRGP, and being a part of Team 5D's. But, none of this was possible without you by my side. I don't care what Z-ONE may have told you on what is to come, all I know is the future will be bright for you and me…I guess you can say that in the end, my heart says that…I love you." It is at that moment that Aki's tears began to roll down her face in happiness.

"Aki…" A moment later, Yusei eases his demeanor and then holds her hand tighter, not looking to let go and also has a smile creeping on his face. "I…don't know what to say. But, I do have an answer for you and your heart…"

"What is that?" Aki replies.

Yusei leans down towards Aki's face and places his lips on hers. Aki begins to accept the kiss, as her heart begins to bloom inside. Aki's arms are then wrapped around Yusei's neck, with Yusei's arms around Aki's waist. Afterwards, they both walk back to Martha's house, hand in hand and with Aki's head resting on Yusei's shoulder.

"No matter what the future lies ahead for us, I will always be there to love you, Aki."


End file.
